Sweet and Sour
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: Meet Lemon Pearl. She's the lowest rank on homeworld(besides from an off-color) and meet Tanzanite a pretty high ranking gem. It's bad enough they're both from different diamonds and according to homeworld, it's even worse than ones a high ranking gem and one isn't. But for the sake of this story being a romance their gonna avoid that.
1. Sour Lemon Pearl

**Lemon Pearl's POV**

"Lemon Pearl! Lemon Pearl!" My annoying commander kept yelling for my name her voice annoyed me.

"Wha-"

I instantly had to stop myself from saying "What" to my commander according to the diamonds it's considered disrespect especially if you're saying it to a gem higher then you but it's perfectly fine to say it to a gem lower then you.

"Yes?" I asked.

She turned to me. Her yellow curly hair looked messy and her outfit looked weird.

"I need you to do me a favor." She began

I guess all gems are just soooooo lazy they need another gem to do something for them huh?

"Yes, Yellow Amber?" I asked.

"I need you to go find Tanzanite and her Blue Tourmaline. When you find them bring them here." Yellow Amber said.

"Fine." I said before going off to find those two gems. I hated being a Pearl. We were basically the lowest rank of the homeworld.

I started to look around homeworld for them. I was about to give up when Tazanite bumped into me herself.

**Story's POV:**

"Excuse me, sorry." Tanzanite said.

"Yeah sorry! You literally bumped into me! Watch where you're going last time!" Lemon Pearl snapped.

Tanzanite looked a little taken back from the pearl's yelling.

"Why so surprised? Never seen been yelled at by a gem lower than you? Then congrats! It's your first time." Lemon Pearl said

Yellow Amber rushed behind the Lemon Pearl. It turns out she had been following them.

Lemon Pearl changed to her soft side.

"Hello, My Amber! I have found the Tanzanite and her bodyguard." Lemon Pearl smiled.

"Excuse me." Tanzanite began.

"Your pearl was being quite rude to me. I accidentally bumped into her and she started yelling at me!" Tanzanite said.

"Nonsense!" Yellow Amber laughed.

"My perfect beautiful pearl would never do such a thing!" Yellow Amber said as Pearl stood behind her looking at Tanzanite with an evil and mischevious smile.

"Clod." She mouthed out to the Tanzanite.

Tanzanite just ignored the gem and continued chatting with Yellow Amber. Finally, they had been done and we're now going in separate directions.

" Let's go, Lemon Pearl." Said Yellow Amber as they walked away from them.

When they got back to Yellow Amber's ship where Lemon Pearl quickly ran off to a room.

"Ugh! Pearl you idiot! Why did you yell at a gem higher you then called them a clod?" Lemon Pearl thought before bursting out in a laugh.

"Such a dumb thing to say. As long as their not my commander or a diamond I speak to any gem as harsh as I want to." Lemon Pearl laughed an evil laugh.

"And it's not like anybody is gonna find out! That Heliotrope that made Yellow Amber mad? I got revenge for Yellow Amber on her! I didn't shatter her but their too lazy to search the whole homeworld kindergarten for her gem." Lemon Pearl giggled.

"Same with that Lapis Lazuli who had a gem on her eye. Messed with my commander and I tricked the higher gems into getting the diamonds to give permission for her to be shattered."

"Better go back with Yellow Amber. She's gonna need me to help the soldiers."


	2. Sweet Tanzanite

**Tanzanite's POV**

Well, I have to say that it kinda annoyed me Yellow Amber thought her pearl was perfect.

Last time I checked pearls isn't suppose to act like that. She seemed very rude and Yellow Amber shouldn't have let her got it away with it considering she was right behind her.

I really hope that Blue Tourmaline doesn't act like that behind my back. It would really hurt me to know if she does.

Anyway, I should really find my soldier so they can help Yellow Amber. After all, we both were assigned to this mission and we're gonna need a lot of soldiers.

**Story's POV**

After finding her soldiers Tanzanite had when to Yellow Amber's ship with her soldiers and Blue Tourmaline.

"Come aboard." Yellow Amber greeted them as Tanzanite's soldiers walked on.

Behind Yellow Amber was Lemon Pearl who glared at all of them.

Once both Yellow Amber's and Tanzanite's soldiers were in the ship they all spread out to patrol it. Both Yellow Amber and Tanzanite when to the control room leaving Blue Tourmaline and Lemon Pearl alone.

"So do you-"

"**No.**" Spoke Lemon Pearl.

"Dont you **dare **talk to me! Got that? I'm not in the mood!" Lemon Pearl said.

"No need to be rude. Your pearls should be nice to gems higher than you!" Blue Tourmaline said.

"Oh so just because I'm a pearl I have to act perfect to you even when your just a stupid old gem soldier? I only show respect for my commander and the diamonds! I also said don't talk to me!" Lemon Pearl said.

"So what if I do talk to you? What is a dumb little defenseless pearl gonna do about it?" Blue Tourmaline asked.

Lemon Pearl had suddenly slapped her self leaving a mark and got on the ground.

"What are you-"

"**Lemon!**" Yellow Amber's voice yelled to help the pearl.

"That crazy gem hit me!" Lemon Pearl said.

"I did not!" Blue Tourmaline said.

"Blue Tourmaline! Because of this behavior, you gonna be in a cell for the rest of the trip to the planet!" Tanzanite screamed before dragging her off to a cell.

"Are you okay, pearl?" Yellow Amber asked in her nice soft comforting voice.

"Im fine." Lemon Pearl replied.

"Cmon, I'll get Citrine to come and stay with you so no other gems hurt you." Yellow Amber said as she brought Lemon Pearl to Citrine before once again leaving.

"Nice acting." Spoke Citrine.

"Thank you. Blue Tourmaline had it coming." Lemon Pearl said.

Citrine had known of Lemon Pearl's tricks ever since the day that met because of Yellow Amber.

"What did they insult you on this time?" Citrine asked.

"Called me a dumb little defenseless pearl. After I asked her not to talk to me and she continued." Lemon Pearl explained.

"Seems rude." Citrine said.

"Yeah, but in a cruel place like homeworld you have to be rude in order to get what you want." Lemon Pearl said.

"Remember that mHeliotrope and the Lapis with the gem on her eye? One of them ade the mistake of being rude to my commander and the other made the mistake of calling me a stupid pearl." Lemon Pearl explained.

"I don't care what everyone thinks of me. I only get about getting revenge."


	3. Problem

**Lemon Pearl's POV**

I had walked away from Citrine to return to my post. I was still laughing from the fact I got Blue Tourmaline in trouble.

I was gonna go in the control room but it seemed locked so I decided to tour the ship where I saw some gems in cells.

I would've felt bad for them if they weren't terrible gems. One of them was a Purple Sapphire who was crying. Her fault for being a clod.

I toured the ship more until I reached the core room. I stared into the big bright core for a while.

I was about to head back up when the ship had for some reason stop.

I rushed upstairs to see why and it seemed another ship was chasing us and Yellow Amber had probably stopped the ship to see who it was because she and Tanzanite were in the main room.

A Phantom Quartz stepped aboard. She looked quite serious and angry.

She has a destabilizer in her hand and it looked she was about to attack at any second.

"Where are they?" The Phantom Quartz asked as she aimed the destabilizer at Yellow Amber.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Spoke Yellow Amber nervous.

"Yes, you do!" Phantom Quartz was now screaming.

"Where are they?" She asked once again. "We could do this the easy or the hard way." Phantom Quartz said.

"Im looking for my crew. You know what you did. One of them is a Purple Sapphire." Phantom Quartz explained.

"If you here to take the prisoners then your gonna have to go through us and our soldiers." Tanzanite said as she got out her Rapier(a type of sword.).

Yellow Amber got her own destabilizer and some soldiers came with their weapons without even blinking Phantom Quartz had already been poofed and thrown in a cell.

Yellow Amber quickly drove the ship away in case any other gems from the ship Phantom Quartz came from. It seemed surprising to me she even knew we were the one with a Purple Sapphire.

Citrine and Tanzanite checked on me before going off to their posts.

Thinking about it now how come Tanzanite can have a weapon but I and a sapphire can't?

Whatever. One day I'm gonna get my own weapon and save the day! At least then their final respect me!

**Story's POV**

Citrine and Lemon Pearl were keeping a close eye on the prisoners. Phantom Quartz looked angry and even called them clods.

Lemon Pearl just rolled her eyes in annoyance she wanted so bad to punch Phantom Quartz.

At this point, Lemon Pearl just when back to the core room dismissing Citrine so she didn't follow.

She looked at the core once more until a voice spoke.

"Are you okay?"

Lemon Pearl turned to see Tanzanite.

"Im fine." Lemon Pearl said.

"Shouldn't you be with Citrine and not down here?" Tanzanite asked.

"What's it to you? You're, not a Zircorn are you? Then mind your own business!" Lemon Pearl snapped.

"I was just checking if you were okay. You don't have to be mean all the time you know." Tanzanite said.

"I don't need you to check on me and I definitely don't need a bodyguard!" Lemon Pearl said.

She rushed out of the room before Tanzanite could say another word.

"Why did I do that?" Lemon Pearl thought.

"Wait. Why is Tanzanite being so calm?"

"Any other elite gem would have probably had me shattered or something well except for the elite gems I took care of."

"But why is she being so nice to a Pearl? Maybe it's all a trick. She's probably wants something. Yeah, that must be it right?"

Thoughts kept swarming around Lemon Pearl's head.

It annoyed her and she wished they would stop.

For on if the first times in forever she when in a room Yellow Amber gave her.

When Yellow Amber first got a ship she got Lemon Pearl her very own room which she had never really gone into.

In the room was a desk and a table which Lemon Pearl just rested on.


End file.
